nationfandomcom-20200223-history
George Smith
|religion=Protestant (Anglican)He was born and raised in an Anglican family and kept his religion even after migrating to Lovia, but at the end of his life he is known to have said he didn't believe in God since he was about 20. George Smith was known for his discretion and tact concerning beliefs. |language=English, French |home=Noble City, Kinley |placebirth=London |datebirth=December 2, 1835 |datedeath=December 12, 1911 |placedeath=Noble City |function=Founding Father and writer }} George Smith (London, 1835 - Noble City, 1911) was one of the Founding Fathers and a famous Lovian writer and essayist. He had English roots and when he arrived on Peace Island his being English was his main characteristic. He became famous as writer in Lovia at the beginning of the 1880s and wrote lots of fictitious stories, essays and non-fiction works. Smith was very popular in highest classes of Lovian society and was good friends to King Arthur I, Abigail Johnson, Sir John Lashawn and William Jefferson. As Founding Father he was involved in the foundation of many institutions and organizations, such as the police system. George Smith was often nicknamed London Man or the Police Man, referring to both his origin and his rather severe thoughts of government and police. George Smith is known for his love for Kinley, where he lived the last years of his life. He loved the quietness and peace of this small town, more than the city Noble City was becoming. He had lived in a small settlement situated where Kinley would later be built since 1880 and stayed there his entire life, except for his last months. He got ill and left for Noble City for a better hospital. He died in the Noble City General Hospital on December 12, 1911 and was buried at the Long Road Cemetery. His great-grandson, George Smith IV, would become a local politician, serving as Noble City Mayor for six years. Bibliography * 1875 - The story of McLaren and the unfortunate events that occured (short story) * 1879 - Europae (non-fiction) * 1879 - The New World, the Sequel (non-fiction) * 1880 - On Discovery (fiction) * 1882 - Gentleman and Barbarian (fiction) * 1888 - The Russian (fiction) * 1890 - Californian Wines (non-fiction) * 1891 - Roughness (fiction) * 1893 - Tensions (fiction) * 1893 - His Majesty (fiction) * 1894 - The History of Lovia: Founding Fathers (non-fiction) * 1894 - The Question of the Monarchy Worldwide (essay) * 1894 - Colony (fiction) * 1896 - The Island, Arrival (fiction) * 1897 - The Island, Survivors on Discovery (fiction) * 1897 - On Us (essay) * 1898 - The Island, Healing the Wounds (fiction) * 1900 - Why Scandianvians are Richer (essay) * 1904 - Barkings Dogs (fiction) * 1906 - The Island, the Story of the Stories (non-fiction) * 1909 - Stephen Robinson, a Biography (non-fiction) * 1910 - The Lady (fiction) * 1912 - The Greatest Events Ever (non-fiction, published posthumouslyPublished January 1912, two weeks after his death.) Famous quotations * Truth is stranger than fiction, but it is because fiction is obliged to stick to possibilities, truth isn't. In the introduction of On Discovery * It is easier to stay out than to get out. In Gentleman and Barbarian, 1882 References and notes See also * Andreas van Velthoven * Founding Fathers * Kinley Smith, George Smith, George Smith, George